


lack of confidence

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [76]
Category: Glee
Genre: Body Positivity, Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: request from anon: After blaine realized that he gained some weight he tries to get rid of his little tummy as fast as possible because he doesn't want his boyfriend Sebastian to see it. He remembers what it was like with Kurt when he put on a little weight and doesn't want a repetition.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	lack of confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this just a little, but still kept the same sense of the request. Thanks anon!

Blaine’s been confident about a lot of things in his life; his performances, his voice, his fashion sense, how he’s there for family, friends and relationships. He’s good at being a listening ear, about giving advice, about picking the right song for the perfect moment, about what bowtie really goes with what pair of chinos—

But there are few things that dig under his skin that he feels almost incapable of getting rid of.

He stands in front of the mirror in his bathroom, attempting to pull on a pair of maroon jeans that he’s had only for a few months. He doesn’t have _that_ much of a stomach, and he can get the pants closed but he’s got a little bit of a muffin top spilling out over the sides.

Blaine swallows, his eyes slipping closed as he leans against the sink. _Really Blaine, just because we’ve been together for a while doesn’t mean you let yourself go. Let’s hit the gym, we can do it together._ The voice is teasing and warm but somehow it’s filled with barbed wire and hidden meanings.

It something that never really leaves, that opinion Kurt had of him, the way he dug under his skin and burrowed and made him feel…somehow less than he really is. He knows that’s ridiculous; that he’s more than just this body—but that doesn’t change how he feels when he looks in the mirror.

He doesn’t realize that the bathroom door isn’t locked when Sebastian opens it quickly, nearly hitting him with it. Blaine squeaks and presses on the door, nearly tripping on a towel and twisting his ankle.

“Blaine? What are you doing in there?”

“The door is _closed_ Sebastian.” He huffs but his boyfriend already is popping his head through the gap, “I’m busy.”

“Busy doing what?” He grins, his eyes slipping over his form like his lips are ready to press against any exposed area of skin. “Can I help?”

There’s a wall of emotion that suddenly sticks in his throat and the waist of his pants feel tight enough to strangle. An embarrassed roll of heat travels down the back of his neck and spine, making tears pinprick his eyes—

“I’m serious, _stop_.”

Sebastian pauses by the sound of his voice alone, looking down at him as his eyebrows pinch together with confusion. “Hey,” He says gently, his fingers curling around the door but not pressing forward until he’s ready, “What’s goin’ on?”

Blaine swallows—he knows he could close the door, to tell him to leave him alone and that he’d listen but Sebastian’s entire demeanor changes; he’s soft and open and ready to listen. There’s concern swimming behind green eyes but also patience, just in case, Blaine doesn’t want to talk to him.

And how is he supposed to push that away?

He takes a step back and lets his boyfriend come in, looking anywhere but at him. Sebastian’s eyes are appraising, he can feel him but he’s waiting, purposely taking his time and giving it to Blaine so that when he’s ready to talk he’s there. But…he doesn’t know what to say.

His boyfriend reaches out then, can no longer keep his hands to himself and threads his fingers through the loose curls near his ear. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He swallows and finds himself leaning into his touch, wavering on a conversation on the tip of his tongue, “My jeans don’t fit.”

Sebastian blinks and looks down at him, his hands traveling down Blaine’s sides until his fingers are brushing his muffintop. Blaine squirms and tries to step back but he won’t let him, wrapping his arms around his waist to draw him closer.

“Barely,” He notes, “You look fine, just as good as you always do.”

Blaine’s aware of the teasing tilt to his voice, trying to make him smile, make him feel better but waves of shame hit into his ribcage like a truck and his hands fall to Sebastian’s wrists. He squeezes as tears well in his eyes, trying to ground himself,

“I just—feel—” He can’t even get the words out and suddenly there’s a realization in Sebastian’s gaze because the taller is shaking his head and cupping his cheeks.

“Look at me,” He waits until he does, running his thumb underneath his right eye, catching tears that haven’t fallen. “There’s nothing wrong with you. Okay?”

Blaine sniffles and nods, his eyes slipping closed when Sebastian presses a kiss against his forehead. He then puts one on the bridge of his nose, his lips, his chin, sinking lower until he’s kneeling on the ground.

He then presses kisses on his sternum, his stomach, and especially the muffintop Blaine is so concerned about. He lets out a short breath, his fingers traveling through Sebastian’s hair until it rests along the back of his neck.

“Thank you.” He whispers and means it more than he can ever say.

Sebastian nods, offering a small smile up at him, his hands moving to rest directly on Blaine’s ass. “Anything else I can do for you while I’m down here?” He asks suggestively, biting down on his lower lip as his breath fans against Blaine’s crotch.

He shivers, his hips moving a little on their own accord as he squeezes the back of Sebastian’s neck. “I suppose I can’t say no when you’re trying so hard to make me feel better.”

All his boyfriend does is grin before undoing the button on his jeans.


End file.
